


🍈🍈

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Breast Fucking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Fanart, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Raihan has taken to a weird, grabby habit lately.Not that Leon minds.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 54
Kudos: 974





	🍈🍈

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a proper title guys i'm so sorry
> 
> －－－－－－  
> Also, **WARNING!!** There's a fanart ahead which is low-key NSFW. Don't read this in public where you'd be uncomfortable with someone else seeing it. 🔞🔞🔞

"Leon!"

_Grab._

"Hey, Leon."

_Poke._

"Sup, champ!"

_Squeeze._

Raihan has... taken to an odd habit. 

Well, all this started when a fan's series of posts on Pidgitter went viral. Most specifically, a heated analysis about his... chest area. Complete with closeup pictures, GIFs and everything. 

A number of news sites featured it, along with it a bunch of articles with authors obviously having too much fun, before it finally reached him via none other than Raihan himself.

The gym leader hysterically laughed as he watched Leon's face morph from surprise, to confusion, to flustered with his cheeks flaming red as he scrolled down the thread. The noun for his chest became increasingly ridiculous the more he scrolled down (is bajonkahoogas a real word?) and the champion even had to look down several times while reading to check if what the user was saying was actually true- which they probably mostly were except Leon can't see it at the angle he's looking at.

Finally, the end of the thread neared and he's presented by the last tweets, thankfully not accompanied by any photos but still quite embarrassing to read.

**|**

**ChampionTittyEnthusiast** @LeonsChestacles

GUYS, THIS BLEW TF UP WHAT- THIS HIGH QUALITY SHITPOST REALLY WENT OFF I'M SO PROUD OF US GREAT JOB

STAN LEON'S SHIRT, THE UNSUNG HERO WHO CONTAINED THE GIFT OF THE GODS WITHOUT RIPPING EVEN ONCE

|

 **ChampionTittyEnthusiast** @LeonsChestacles

OKAY GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN WE'RE OVER 30K RETWEETS YALL BETTER STOP BEFORE LEON HIMSELF SEES THIS

|

 **ChampionTittyEnthusiast** @LeonsChestacles

AJWBJFJFJFNCIE GUYS HOLY SHUT RAIHAN JUST RETWEETED THIS FUCK

|

 **ChampionTittyEnthusiast** @LeonsChestacles

Uhhhhhhh hello @DragonMaster sir, by any chance you show this to Leon, please tell him I'm sorry. Also I'm just a poor simple human and he's got nice titties, what else am I to do? Look at Nessa?

Leon all but threw the Rotom phone back to Raihan, the gym leader laughing out loud as the champion lowered the brim of his snapback to cover his burning face, hunching over a little due to now being self-conscious about his chest. Most of the 'analysis' were actually compliments about his workout routine but...

Was it them being called badonkers accompanied with a closeup gif of them bouncing as he jogs- or was it just that over a hundred thousand people liked it and 30 thousand of those people decided to spread it more to the world- that makes his face burn with embarrassment? That's a lot of people who decided to read all about how gravity works when applied to two lumps of muscle attached to the human body.

Raihan's laughter has already started to die down when he takes another look at the thread and bursts out again, clutching his stomach as the laughter started going borderline painful.

"AHAHAHAHAHA- Fuck- Oh fuck, Arceus, that latest post is new. Nessa is going to be livid if she sees that," Raihan shakes his head before looking up and stopping, blinking at Leon who's eyeing his own chest with a frown. "...Did that really make you uncomfortable? Should I message them?" He asks and the champion shakes his head.

"Oh no, not at all! It's just that..."

Leon proceeds to cup his pecs and lift them up a little. Raihan's eyebrows shoot up as Leon lets go and they drop back to place. "They're not _that_ big," the champion looks up at him and Raihan blinks.

The gym leader takes a moment to actually properly look at Leon. "Well, to tell you the truth? They _might_ not be bigger than Nessa's but..." Raihan leans down a little to take a closer look, tone sounding too similar to a kid discovering something new. "They're actually pretty big, bruv. I thought the whole thread was exaggerated for comedic effect but now that I actually _look_ at them... Damn."

Leon frowns as he looks down, putting his hands on his hips. Should he be worried that some cameras might focus there instead of the battle if a match comes around? He wants a clean and fair fight, it would be bad if his opponent gets distracted.

"Hey, can I do that too?" Raihan asks and Leon blinks up at the question.

Well, the gym leader's hoodie is on the baggy side but if he chooses to follow Leon's workout routine, it can work. He probably can just zip it down to show it off. "Of course you can," the champion says before almost yelping- the sound getting stuck in his throat as a pair of big hands grab his pecs.

Oh, _that's_ what he meant.

Raihan lifts them up- _Leon has to stop himself from standing on his tiptoes at the movement_ \- before letting go, making them bounce back into place. The gym leader nods and hums in fascination. "Maybe the user thinks it's bigger because of your..." Raihan does a hand movement that emulates the general size of Leon's torso. "You know what I mean? Also Nessa's wearing a compact athletic swimsuit so that probably helps yours look bigger," the gym leader nods as he commends himself for his grade A analysis.

Leon tilts his head to the side as he turns to face the small standing mirror in Raihan's locker. It's not big enough for him to see the entirety of his torso since the gym leader just uses it mainly to fix his hair but he still frowns a bit, remembering how the league got him his tailor-made uniform a few years ago so that the logo in-front won't be subject to stretch.

"Hey, can I do it again?" Leon whips his head at Raihan's question. The gym leader's hands are already up and he's got a curious sparkle in his eyes that Leon just can't say no to.

"Go ahead," the champion shrugs and Raihan beams as he cups Leon's pecs again, gently pushing the muscle up and down.

"Bruv, this is wicked. All this time I've been your rival and I've never even noticed," he whistles and, honestly, Leon doesn't see which part of it warrants such a reaction. He doesn't mind at all though, Raihan seems like he's enjoying with it anyways.

They move on and talk about league stuff after that and Leon thought that that's going to be the last of it.

It's not. 

"They look bigger like this," a shocked voice says from behind Leon and he turns his head to regard Raihan who's been fiddling with his phone since earlier.

They're in the champion's dressing room just after their exhibition match, Raihan ranting about how he was _this_ close and how he'll _surely_ get it next time.

Leon has been brushing sand off of his hair for a while now when Raihan decided to stand up and dust off the back of his head from when his hat flew off.

"What looks bigger?" the champion asks and the gym leader points at it with his chin.

"Your pecs, they kinda look bigger in this angle. No way you can't see it," Raihan leans over him and blinks at the body part in question. Leon looks down before looking back up at the mirror. They're pretty much the same... aren't they? "Can I do _that_ again?" Raihan asks for permission and Leon shrugs with a "Go ahead."

A pair of hands snake from behind him and cups his pectorals, carefully squeezing. Raihan hums before snickering. "They absolutely feel bigger like this, Leon," he says with glee, letting go to make them bounce a little before grabbing them again and squeezing up and down.

Leon tilts his head in confusion. "Body parts don't just change like that."

"Of course not. They just feel like it," The gym leader shrugs before letting go and it's Leon's turn to cup them and check their size, making Raihan laugh. "Anyways, we better hurry up and get you presentable for the cameras before you go out," the gym leader says as he goes back to dusting the sand off of the back of Leon's mop of a hair after that.

Somehow, Raihan clutching them from behind became a habit for some reason.

The gym leader would give his chest a gentle squeeze when surprise-greeting him, absent mindedly play with them while watching a Pokétube video, and sometimes he'll just have a hand rest on one pec as he taps on his phone with the other.

It became more apparent whenever the gym leader is infuriated though.

He'll have his face buried in Leon's hair or have his chin resting on top of his head, hands rhythmically squeezing and massaging the champion's chest as he rants about something that pissed him off. He'll sometimes squeeze harder during parts of his story and move them up and down when he starts feeling more frustrated about the situation.

"Playing with them kinda feels like squeezing stress balls, you know?" Raihan told him one day when he was asked. 

Leon knows how many stress balls Raihan goes through, actually, since he tends to break one after just a couple of uses after all. The gym leader must be being unconsciously careful on him while ranting so he doesn't accidentally hurt him though. If it calms him down and helps him get his emotions under control, Leon supposes that he doesn't mind. Maybe if he trains himself like this, he won't go through as much stressballs and destroy so much of those cute fidget squeezing keychains that makes Leon feel sorry.

He sometimes plays with Raihan's hair and hands too anyways, poking at the joints of his fingers and running a line along the protruding veins on the back of his hands and on his wrist. This isn't too different from that, they've always been the touchy kind of friends after all.

He didn't really mind it before.

So why does he mind it now?

Leon lets out a hushed breath, eyes lidded as Raihan absent mindedly moves his palms over his chest in lazy circles, teal eyes trained on the video playing on his Rotom phone.

They didn't use to feel like this... but for some reason, he's been feeling more and more of the warmth of Raihan's hands as time passes by. What were normal touches has slowly and surely started to feel hot, an electric feeling running down his spine when hands brush against the- _he's pretty sure are_ \- hardening buds under his champion uniform.

He's started to put bandaids over them actually, since he thought it would be embarrassing if Raihan feels his nipples harden under his shirt again. The first and last time it happened, he simply said that it's because of the cold. Raihan opened his jacket and zipped it up with him inside afterwards, his head slightly peeking out of the garment like a diglett.

"Ooh, did you see that?" The comment came with a hard squeeze and Leon jolts. It took all of his willpower to not voice out a moan at the feeling, his mouth hanging open soundlessly.

Raihan turns to him with a blink and Leon feigns yawning instead.

"See what?" He asks afterwards, voice breathless enough that it can be mistaken as groggy. His eyes focus on the floating phone better now that Raihan's hands have stopped moving. It shows a recent battle between Kabu and Gloria, the video pausing when Raihan tells Rotom to do so.

Thankfully, the hands leave his chest. "You alright?" The gym leader asks, moving the stray hairs on Leon's face to the side. The warmth on the champion's chest seems to have decided to reach up, spreading to his cheeks as he huffs and blows some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I was just dozing off," he says as an excuse but Raihan's gaze bores into his own, disbelieving.

"I felt you shudder. Do you feel sick?" The gym leader eyes him carefully but Leon just waves him off with a trained smile, sinking into Raihan's side strategically so that the gym leader's hands won't reach his chest this time.

"I'm fine, really. Maybe just a little bit tired," he says with a sigh, freezing when he feels an arm reach around him.

Raihan's hand stops by his shoulder and proceeds to play with his hair instead. It really does make Leon feel sleepy this time though so he lets himself close his eyes.

It's true that he's lost hours of sleep after all.

Someone from the League Staff pokes her head into Leon's dressing room only to cut whatever she's about to say short when Raihan motions her to keep quiet, refusing to move from his position as the champion uses him as a pillow.

"Sup, Lee!"

Leon stops his eye from twitching when Raihan suddenly shows up that night in front of his house in Wyndon, bags of food and snacks in both hands.

He just got home and is planning to get Raihan out of his mind by working out all night and promptly pass out in bed afterwards but said man is now dangling a bag of his favorite takeout in-front of his face with a forced grin.

"Let's watch a movie!" Raihan says.

"Are you here because of earlier?" Leon squints his eyes at the taller man and watches him freeze up.

The gym leader twitches before sighing, shoulders dropping from the feigned excitement he tried to display. "I'm here to make sure you take care and sleep in time," Raihan eyes the workout clothes Leon is wearing with a frown before looking back up to his eyes. "Are you going to train? It's already late. I know training for the championship is important but the challengers still have ways to go. You shouldn't lose sleep over this so early on, this is not like you at all."

Leon frowns at him and Raihan frowns back. "If you're not taking care of yourself then at least let me take care of you."

The champion feels his stupid heart stop and he immediately shakes it off. _Something else entirely_ is the reason why he's losing sleep but there's no way he can tell Raihan that. He lets out a defeated huff, an exasperated yet fond smile stretching his lips as he steps to the side and motions to Raihan. The gym leader beams as he walks in.

The movie they chose is a thriller.

Leon belatedly realizes that this is the worst idea he's ever had a hand in.

He sits between Raihan's legs, back pressed against the other's chest and the gym leader's hands are, _that's right_ , in their usual place on him.

Raihan's a noisy movie watcher- he comments about everything that's happening and complains when someone does something stupid and all that. His usual hand movements towards the tellie as he rants have now been replaced by nonintentional squeezing and fast hand pumping as Leon quietly writhes against him, the champion struggling to keep any sound from leaving him.

Due to the nature of the movie, his gasps and jolts mask themselves as well-timed reactions- mainly due to Raihan's hands pretty much puppeteering him to do so.

He can't even focus on the movie anymore, his thighs shake and he keeps gulping to avoid the drool pooling in his mouth from spilling out. Golden eyes struggle to look straight ahead as they keep trying to roll up to the back of his head.

Fuck, this feels... this feels so...

Leon bites his lip as he somehow just realizes what Raihan's little habit has done to him. He curses as his dick jumps at the thought.

Wait- shit- this has never happened before like this.

He presses his legs together and struggles to stay still, Raihan's minute restlessness and movements making the fabric of his shorts feel constricting.

The champion pants as a character gets chased by the killer, not due to nervousness but due to Raihan's tight grip on him. She narrowly escapes and it makes the hands on him loosen, allowing him to breathe normally and calm himself down before the next chase happens.

The killer appears out of nowhere with a jumpscare.

_" **A**_ _ **h!** "_ The sound leaves Leon before he could stop it, sliding down against the gym leader's chest with a whole-body shudder.

Raihan immediately lets go with a jolt.

 _Fuckfuckfuck_ \- that was so obviously a moan. Leon curses inwardly, feeling a tell tale trembling between his legs. His body feels so hot and he's so- so _close_.

The champion looks up to see Raihan staring at him in shock, hands frozen mid-air. "...Leon? What-" The gym leader's eyes dart from the champion's heaving chest to his own hands before back again.

He tries to reply but ends up having to clamp his mouth shut immediately to gulp, drool threatening to spill from his lips. "This is your fault," Leon says before biting his lip, weighing whether the gamble he's thinking of is worth it or not.

Raihan's eyes widen a little as his brain processes the information given to him. "You mean..? Shit- is it because I always-? _Fuck._ Leon, I didn't mean to- _shit-_ I'm sor-"

"Take responsibility," the champion cuts Raihan off and the gym leader gives him a confused frown. 

" _Don't stop._ "

Golden eyes look up at Raihan as the gym leader's jaw practically drops. Leon looks... needy. Helpless. His sight darts back and forth from Leon's chest to his own hands before he gulps.

 _'You're kidding,'_ is what Raihan's mind says in repeat. This must be a prank of some sort, right? Except it's not, judging from the bulge in Leon's shorts.

It takes several beats that felt like forever before Raihan just mechanically nods, pulling the champion back up to his earlier position and receiving a moan for giving Leon's pecs a hefty squeeze.

The gym leader lets out a curse between gritted teeth as he continues his earlier ministrations, movie now forgotten.

Leon lets out all of the sounds he's been trying to keep in, mixed with calls of Raihan's name as the gym leader's hands roam, squeeze and rub the pair of sensitive muscles. " _H-han... Raihan, oh♡_ ," Leon calls out in a voice even the champion himself didn't know he was capable of sounding.

Touching them never felt this... lewd. Raihan never really thought about him playing with Leon's pecs this way before either. As far as he remembers, the champion didn't show any physical reaction during the first few times he did this too. Is it because he always played with them? Is it his fault they've become this... sensitive?

 _"Raihan,"_ Leon moans as he moves his hands on top of Raihan's.

The gym leader lets out an audible gulp and digs a finger into where Leon's nipple would be. He is met with resistance from something underneath but still receives a needy mewl, the champion bending up to the touch as his back makes a pretty arc.

"Yeah?" Raihan's voice is breathless despite not really doing anything physically draining. He can't even think properly at the moment, all the blood that's supposed to pump oxygen up his brain has decided to change direction and go down to his dick instead.

 _"G-good. Ah~ Han, your hands... feel so good,"_ Leon moans, making the grip of the hands rubbing his chest tighten. Raihan curses before reaching a hand up to take hold of Leon's chin, tilting his face to the side and capturing his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss.

Leon freezes at first before practically melting into it, tongue darting out to tangle with Raihan's as they pretty much eat each other's faces.

It was a losing battle- and the only battle he'll purposely let Raihan win, Leon supposes. The way the gym leader withdraws his tongue only to plunge in and lick inside him _deep_ before pulling out and diving back again, tasting him over and over, makes his head spin with pleasure. His eyes can't help but roll up as drool escapes both of their lips- Leon thinks that he probably looks stupid as they part, his tongue lolled out in exhaustion from the kiss as he pants in a daze.

Raihan moans- _fuck, Leon loves how it sounds_ \- before closing their distance again, devouring more of the champion for himself.

Daringly, Raihan's hands slide down and slips under Leon's t-shirt, cupping the almost naked skin of the muscle as his breath hitches, feeling something covering the champion's nipples. The gym leader lifts Leon's shirt up, eyes widening as he gets his sight on the bandaids.

Raihan's face burns as he carefully peels them off, biting his lip as hard, puffy buds reveal themselves. Leon yelps when the gym leader pinches his nipples, relentlessly rubbed between Raihan's calloused fingers as the champion jolts and shudders.

The taller man curses as he pulls Leon's shirt off and deposits it mindlessly somewhere on the floor, eating up more of the champion's moans as he plays with swollen buds, pressing and rubbing as Leon whimpers and jerks under nothing but the mercy of his hands.

Something hard pokes against Leon's ass and he pushes against it, making Raihan curse as he moves his hips forward to hump the champion's ass.

 _"C-close. Han, please, I'm so so close,"_ Leon pants, hands squeezing and holding on to the fabric of the gym leader's shorts.

Raihan suddenly leans down, pulling Leon's pec up as he takes his nipple in his mouth and sucks.

"Ooh! _Oh, Ha- ooooh!!"_ Leon feels as if he's going crazy, legs jolting and torso locking up as Raihan laps and softly bites on his pec.

The gym leader lets go and rubs the swollen nipple with his palm as he bites his lip, eyes trained on the champion's face. Drool drips from the side of Leon's mouth, hand reaching up to grab Raihan as he seizes.

The champion pushes his hips back as his legs quiver, feeling the front of his shorts dampen. Raihan's hands gently move over his chest, careful not to overstimulate him in his high.

 _"H-han,"_ Leon hiccups and the gym leader shushes him, nuzzling his face against the side of the champion's head and running butterfly kisses along his neck.

Leon sighs at the doting, his hand reaching down to palm Raihan's hard dick against his ass, straining against the gym leader's shorts. " _Fuck-_ Lee, you don't have to," Raihan curses as his hips uncontrollably jerk forward.

The gym leader pants as he inevitably humps against Leon's ass, arms wrapped around the champion's torso as Leon presses his hips back against him.

"H-han- Raihan, over here," the champion pulls away and tugs at Raihan's arm, guiding him so that he's positioned over Leon's abdomen as the champion lies down, hands falling on either side of his head.

"Fuck- Leon," the champion arches up as big hands find their place, squeezing his sensitive pecs again. The gym leader pulls his dick out of his shorts breathlessly, using his own dripping precum to lube it up before he squeezes Leon's pecs together and thrusts into the tight valley he made.

Raihan moans as he watches Leon throw his head back, howling as the gym leader squeezes his chest tight and pistons into the space between them. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room along with the champion's delighted moans- his nipples getting wildly rubbed against Raihan's palms with every pound his hips do against his pecs.

 _"Oh! Ah! H-han!!"_ Leon keens as Raihan pinches his nipples and cums in-between his tits, the champion's body jolting as his hips stutter and thrust up at nothing. The gym leader lets go and watches them bounce back into place, Leon heaving and spasming in a daze as his nipples throb in raw heat and sensitivity.

Raihan looks back before reaching behind him, pumping the other's now erect dick fast as the champion sputters under him, clawing on Raihan's shorts as he makes a mess in his own shorts again, whimpering in tears as he shudders from too much ecstasy, crying through his ejaculation.

"Hey, hey, shhh. I'm here," the gym leader leans down and cages Leon's head in his arms, whispering sweet notings and gentle praises as the champion slowly calms down.

_"Mmh. Ahh~"_

" **Leon** ," Raihan scolds in a warning tone.

They've just finished taking a shower together and the gym leader is now putting ointment on the parts of Leon's chest that got rubbed raw. The champion's sudden twitching and moaning isn't helping him. Them being on the champion's bed isn't helping him. Everything that's happening in general isn't helping him.

" _It feels good_ ," Leon hums, looking up at him with Yamper eyes as he inwardly curses, face burning with a deep hue. This is his fault, he did this, he should take responsibility.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" The gym leader asks and the champion shakes his head, receiving a sigh of relief from the taller man. Raihan sits back on the bed as he watches Leon sink into the sheets, looking warm and content.

Now what does he do with this.

He wonders if he could go get Rotom and search some remedies or something. Surely he can do something to undo this... _thing_ he did to Leon's body, right?

His eyes dart up when he senses movement- freezing as he watches Leon cup his own pecs with a sigh.

"What is it? Do they hurt?" Raihan moves closer and inspects Leon's muscles, checking if there's anything off.

The champion chuckles. "No, they're alright," he hushes before reaching forward and circling his arms around Raihan's shoulders, causing the other man to freeze.

"...Leon," another warning. The champion frowns at the gym leader as he lets his hands fall back on the bed.

Raihan huffs before standing up and turning around, planning to spend the night on the couch. He was opening the door when Leon speaks up again.

"I'm lonely."

The gym leader stops in his tracks, feeling his stomach plummet as his eyes widen a fraction. Raihan whips his head away from the door to look at the champion in honest concern- only to find mirth in his eyes. Leon blinks upon seeing the gym leader's face before mischief fills him as he dons an expression he only reserves for when he knows he's already won a battle long before it starts.

_What-_

"They're lonely," he runs his fingers down his chest as he sighs, legs opening seductively as he lets his toes languidly glide along the sheets.

"Won't you play with them?"

It takes a few beats of dead silence before Raihan curses and closes the door with a loud slam, stomping back to the bed and wrapping Leon in his arms as he showers the champion with kisses.

Guess this will be a long night.

_//end;_

**Author's Note:**

> Raihan: I'm here to make sure u sleep  
> Also Raihan: *doesn't make Leon sleep*
> 
> Anyways, the first moment Leon appeared, my eyes were honed in 👀👀👀
> 
> Also, have you seen his walking animation? He twists his torso at just the _right_ amount that it makes me go 👌👌👌  
> 
> 
> －－－－－
> 
> Also also,
> 
> I just also want ya'll to know that I found out that my laptop's monitor has color problems because of this artwork drastically changing color when I looked at it from my phone. My cousin had to compare the colors of this piece while trying to figure out which screen is showing the right colors
> 
> we **HAD** to stare at this artwork as we worked things out with my laptop for around 20 minutes ya'll I'm embarrassed as fuck askfgdbxckemdjkfkklll


End file.
